1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a display system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device, a computer coupled to the display device, and an input device coupled to the display device, the display device transmitting the input signal generated from the input device to the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a desktop computer system includes a computer, a display device, and an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc. The display and input devices may be disposed adjacent to the user while the computer is disposed remote from the user. The display and input devices, however, should be directly connected to the computer because all hardware modules for the display device and the input device are mounted in the computer.
As described above, in the conventional desktop computer system, all of the computer, the display device, and the input device have to be disposed adjacent to each other. Thus, installation of the desktop computer system within a limited space is disadvantageous. Further, since various cables are needed for connecting the display and input devices to the computer, the circumstances of the desktop computer system becomes disordered and terribly messed up.